


Beyond the Veil

by Iyabiya



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyabiya/pseuds/Iyabiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortred struggles to maintain her own identity, slowly becoming nothing more than another of the hundreds of Sisters of the Veil. Lanaya helps her remember who she is, and comforts her, despite the danger she may put herself in. Pure, lesbian fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to explore a little bit about who Mortred really is, and what kind of a group the Sisters of the Veil is. But mostly it's just two gays caring for and comforting each other because they're in love.

Mortred stood silently among the great ironwood trees. She mimicked them, standing completely still, feet planted firmly on the ground, her body stiff. She almost blended in completely, no more than a blur that the untrained eye would easily miss. Alone in the forest, nobody could see her or sense her presence in any way. At least, that is what it seemed. Again, the eye can deceive. Though her body was still, she was not relaxed; she sensed something, not far from her. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, whether it was friend, foe, or something else entirely. Her eyes darted around. Time and time again, she would sense something at the edge of her vision, yet when she looked, there was nothing. She listened intently for anything out of the ordinary. 

She could hear the birds chirp and sing, many different kinds sitting among the long, thin branches. There was a small river or a stream not far from her, the water rushing across the rocks of the river bottom. A breeze was blew through the woods, although it did not seem to bother the leaves on the trees, instead emitting a low, almost inaudible hymn as it gently swept through them. The strange singing piqued Mortred’s interest, as she had never been in a forest of ironwood trees before. Partly, it reminded her of the hymns that she and her sisters would sing while meditating, although this was lighter in tone, and it did not sing of the things that the songs of the Veil did. 

That was her first thought, almost a trained response. The hymn, beginning to increase in volume now, reminded her of something else as well, although it remained hidden even to her. It was in the back of her mind, just out of reach, teasing her. She saw a face, blurry and darkened as if masked by a thin fabric. Hands, glowing in a soothing purple as they touched her, brushed against her skin gently and softly. She felt her muscles relax. Hair, long and black, flowing in the wind as if it was weightless, it tickled her face playfully. It smelled of lavender. And the eyes, shining as they opened, enchanting. They pushed against the fabric, the Veil. For a moment it looked as if it might succeed, that the Veil would be pierced and the memory would finally come into view, yet it did not. The hymn died down, the eyes closed, and the face began to fade away, so tantalisingly close, just beyond the Veil. Mortred sighed deeply, the first physical action she had taken for many hours.

Barely a moment later, she heard a footstep behind her, almost inaudible, but enough. She quickly spun around and snapped towards the approacher in the blink of an eye, striking them almost without conscious thought. She heard a shocked gasp, but when she attempted to look she could see nothing, everything was blurred. Her victim tumbled and fell to the ground, and so did she, her entire weight on top of them. They chuckled, occasionally breaking into coughing and gasping for air after just being knocked to the ground.

“It’s me, you big doof!” a familiar voice yelled out, somewhere between frustration and amusement. The eyes appeared again, their light once more pressing against the dark fabric. She felt something soft briefly press against her lips, and suddenly the Veil tore open, ripped apart down the middle, finally letting her see properly again. She looked down at the person she had attacked and saw an all too familiar face, one that she had missed dearly.

“I remember you!” Mortred shouted, surprising even herself, as a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. 

“Of course you do, silly!” Lanaya replied. “Thankfully I refracted just before you struck, or I would have-” She was swiftly interrupted by Mortred’s lips on her own as the assassin on top of her took her face in her hands. She quickly threw her arms around the girl and pressed her own body towards her, trying to be as close to her as possible. “That’s the phantom I know,” she mumbled as they kissed. 

Eventually she felt her body trembling in her arms, and quickly pulled away from her to see if she was alright. Mortred blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek, and looked down at her with a wistful expression. She let out a sigh, a happy one, though it was broken apart by a shaky and hitched breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Lanaya asked as she wiped the small tear from her blue cheek, taken aback from the sight of the otherwise stoic assassin crying. Mortred closed her eyes as she felt her soft finger carefully brush across her skin.

“N-nothing, I… Sorry, it’s simply been so long…” she said, almost with a whisper, as she struggled to find the right words. “You almost slipped from my memory, completely, I… You are one of the only things that tie me to my own identity, myself. Without you, I-” This time it was her who was interrupted by Lanaya, immediately silenced by the touch of her soft, warm lips upon her own. 

“You’re not just any other Sister of the Veil, you know that,” she said, pulling away from the kiss to speak as she looked deep into her pale, jade eyes. “You’re Mortred. My Mortred. And don’t worry, I’m never leaving you alone,” the last sentence said with a playful grin. She gave her a peck on the nose, so small it just barely grazed the tip, and chuckled as she saw her blush. Mortred turned her head away in embarrassment as her cheeks turned a deep purple, but not soon after she felt a hand on the back of her head, and she looked back down at Lanaya. Her face’s smooth, supple curves, the pretty and intricate markings, the small but genuine smile on her lips. 

She wished she could stay here, together, and stare at her for all eternity. Another tear crept out of her eye, and their lips met again.


End file.
